Terasa Jauh
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Mati di tangan orang yang paling ia sayangi, merupakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi takdir bagi Mouri Motonari. Jauh di dalam hati, ia memikirkan segala hal tentang orang yang paling dicintainya tersebut, tanpa menyesal telah mengenalnya. Wrng: Yaoi


**Terasa Jauh….**

Disclaimer:

Sengoku Basara©CAPCOM

Fanfic©Sarugaki Sacchi

Warning: Sho-ai yang samaaar skali, tidak diperuntukkan untuk mereka yang gak suka yaoi.

* * *

Peperangan….

Tidak memandang kawan atau lawan…

Baik yang tak dikenal maupun yang mempunyai hubungan darah….

Semua berasal dari suatu hal yang pasti dimiliki semua orang tanpa terkecuali aku ataupun dia, yaitu…

_**Ambisi.**_

Ya, ambisi untuk menguasai seluruh Warring State ini. Ambisi yang dulu dimiliki oleh sang **Dairokuten no Maoh**, yang ia coba wujudkan dengan cara yang sadis dan liar, yang memakan banyak korban tanpa pandang bulu, yang membuat kita berdua mau menerima tawaran Maeda Keiji_._

Kau terus memutar-mutar jangkar besarmu, menerobos masuk dari luar gerbang Istana tempatku tinggal. Menghabisi semua prajurit-prajurit Matahari-ku yang berusaha menghentikanmu. Menghancurkan dan membakar semua yang berusaha menghalangimu, sambil mengumandangkan tawa yang familiar di telingaku. Tawa yang kudengar setiap kali kita bersama, setiap kali kita berdua memandang bulan di atas sana berdua. Bukankah kita sudah mengatakan harapan yang sama pada saat itu?

Hei, Chosokabe….

Bukannya aku memandang negatif keinginanmu itu, bukannya aku tidak menyetujuinya, tapi kita sudah bersumpah akan menjaga kestabilan daerah Barat ini bersama-sama 'kan?

Akhirnya kau sampai di hadapanku, masih dengan senyum itu, senyum yang sejak dulu kau tunjukkan hanya untukku. Senyum yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan di balik wajah dingin dan kerasmu itu. Kau menghampiriku, mengatakan sesuatu tentang daerah yang kukuasai ini, lalu kau menyatakan tujuanmu untuk merebutnya dariku.

Peperangan saudara ini, aku tahu kau yang memulainya. Aku tahu kau telah merencanakannya, walau tak kuketahui sejak kapan. Yang jelas, sekarang kau mulai berusaha membunuhku tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun perasaanku. Kau terus berusaha untuk menghentikan detak jantung ini, membolonginya dan membiarkan darah mengalir deras dari dalam.

_**Ambisi….**_

Sekali lagi aku mengatakannya, ya… Itulah yang telah membutakan matamu sekarang.

Yang membuatmu menebaskan senjatamu hingga merobek pakaianku, membuat pelindung kepalaku jatuh dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke danau tepat di belakangku.

Aku dapat mendengarnya…. Para prajurit-prajurit Matahari yang telah kupimpin meneriakkan namaku dan terjun ke dalam danau satu-persatu. Membawaku keluar dari kepungan air yang menyesakkan dada, tanganku tak kugerakkan untuk balas menyerangmu dengan nafsu membunuh, suaraku tak kukeluarkan untuk membalas perkataanmu ataupun berteriak padamu. Senjataku kuletakkan begitu saja, karena hatiku yang tidak menginginkannya dan tanganku yang enggan menyentuhnya untuk membunuhmu.

Kemana perginya kenangan kita selama ini? Kemana kata-kata penuh rasa keadilan yang seringkali kau ucapkan padaku? Kemana rasa belas kasihanmu pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Dan kemana cinta dan kasih sayang yang sering kau berikan padaku?

Sudah hilang dan pergi jauhkah itu semua? Sudah segelap itukah hatimu, sudah kau palingkankah wajahmu dariku?

Aku tidak tahu…

Jika memang aku harus mati di tanganmu, akan kurelakan. Karena pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan memandang rendah diriku dan meremehkanku seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

Sungguh…

Aku akan merelakannya…

Hanya saja…

Aku tidak ingin mati dengan menyisakan sakit hati begini…

Aku tidak ingin mati tanpa mewujudkan perdamaian…

Perdamaian yang ingin sekali kuwujudkan bersamamu…

Tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan semua ini, semua prajurit Matahari-ku telah kau habisi satu-persatu sambil meneriakkan 'Jangan bunuh Mouri-sama!', sampai tak tersisa.

Kuhirup udara yang mulai terasa menyakitkan di paru-paruku ini sambil melihatmu melangkah semakin dekat.

"Hahaha…" tawaku pilu. Kau diam melihatku, mempertanyakan apa yang kutertawakan. Aku tersenyum padamu, walau kau tidak membalasnya seperti biasa.

"Pada akhirnya… Aku kembali menjadi sampah bagimu…" lanjutku lirih sambil meremas dada yang sakit ini, amat-sangat sakit. Hingga mungkin tidak ada obat yang mampu meringankan rasa sakit maupun mengobati luka hati ini.

Kau angkat jangkarmu, bersiap untuk menembus jantungku, kututup mataku pelan, aku ingin mati dengan tenang di hadapanmu. Setelah itu, kutunggu ujung jangkar yang tajam itu untuk merajam tubuhku…

Tapi, setelah cukup lama aku menutup mata, aku tak merasakan logam runcing di tubuhku.

Melainkan sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirku, tangan besar memegang kepalaku. Saat kubuka matamu, ternyata itu kau…

Kudorong kau sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari diriku, untuk melupakan kehangatan sesaat tersebut.

"Kenapa.. Kau tidak membunuhku saja? Bukannya kau ingin merebut daerah kekuasaanku?" ucapku. Kau menyangkal, lalu tangan-tangan besarmu kembali meraihku dan memelukku, kubenamkan wajahku dibalik hangatnya dadamu.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa…."

Kau terhenti sesaat, namun aku masih menginginkan jawaban darimu.

"Semakin terluka dirimu, semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari tubuhmu, maka semakin panas dan sakit hati ini. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya, aku sadar itu hanya akan membuatku menderita pada akhirnya." Ucapmu sambil terus memelukku erat seolah tak ingin aku pergi.

"Sudah sekian lama aku memperdebatkan ini dengan diriku sendiri, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya tanpa harus kehilangan kau." Kau melanjutkan kata-katamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, karenanya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati bahkan di tanganku sendiri, Mouri."

Tanpa kusadari, bibirku tersenyum hangat, dan kau kembali menciumku, untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-katamu itu.

Semua ini, jadi terasa seperti mimpi. Dirimu yang terasa jauh, seolah hanya ilusi. Karena kini, kau kembali bersamaku….

Ini membuatku berpikir, kalau pada akhirnya….

_**Ambisi**_ bisa dikalahkan dengan sesuatu yang lain….

Sesuatu yang lebih menguasai hati daripada apapun, yaitu….

_**Cinta**_.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

Huweeeeeee, aneh jadinya. TT-TT

Well, this is my first Basara fic. Dan saya tergila-gila dengan pairing ChikaNari entah kenapa. Sori kalau ngaco, saya gak pernah maen game-nya walau ngidam setengah mati. Pernahnya nonton anime-nya. Tumbenan bener bisa nulis sesingkat ini yah.. Biasanya sekali nulis ampe 13 hal lebih. lol

Maklum, lama gak nulis gara2 persiapan UN. Nah...

**Thanks for reading, review please~~~~~!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
